


Emperor`s new clothes

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Вдохновлено Panic! At the disco - Emperor`s new clothes. Пятый эпизод TFTB, учитывался выбор "выпустить Иветт" и "оставить себе глаз". Маленькая зарисовка.





	

Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight

Может ли искусственный интеллект испытывать настоящие человеческие эмоции? Нет. Это просто заложенная в него программа. Но безумное творение Накаямы настолько наслаждалось происходящим вокруг, издеваясь над остальными и пользуясь тем, что кроме Риза его никто не видел, что это выглядело так, будто бывший глава Гипериона и, в самом деле, живой и никогда не умирал. Это… пугало. Еще сильнее пугало то, что он с легкостью мог перехватить контроль кибернетики и воспользоваться телом несчастного парня, служащего для него временным вместилищем. Но об этом шатен мало задумывался.

 Ослепленный хвалебными речами синей голограммы, программист доверился непревзойденному Красавчику Джеку, вернув его в компьютерную систему станции Гелиос. Как можно было устоять, когда твой кумир, твое личное божество, пообещал сделать тебя новым президентом корпорации? Да и гиперионец заслужил все это, ведь он так долго шел вверх по карьерной лестнице, что было бы попросту обидно, если бы цель всей жизни не была достигнута. Стоило признать: без бесстрашного героя они бы вообще не смогли далеко продвинуться - его указания и подсказки были действительно полезными.

И сейчас все работники компании воочию наблюдали явление Короля, возвращающего себе корону. Джек был на всех мониторах, а его гигантская голограмма в Гиперионском Хабе Героизма прицельно отстреливала из турелей своих же служащих просто от скуки...

Mortal kings are ruling castles  
Welcome to my world of fun  
Liars settle into sockets  
Flip the switch and watch them run

Что-то пошло не так. Конечно, черт возьми, искусственный интеллект был полнейшей копией оригинала! Он веселился, причиняя боль другим, взорвал один из мирных городков на Пандоре и расписал в красках все свои грандиозные планы на будущее, особенно на участие в них своего подчиненного. Идея быть экзоскелетом с сознанием своего бывшего босса вообще не прельщала Риза.

Смех Джека отдавался эхом по коридорам Гелиоса. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал, что нужно бежать. Бежать куда подальше от этого ненормального. Тем более Новоявленный Король обещал убить и тех, кто был так дорог парню.

Фиона. Точно. Нужно было найти ее и забрать из этого места вместе с друзьями. Мысли о ней нагрянули внезапным потоком, заставляя сердце быстро колотиться в груди и испытывать самого программиста серьезное волнение за свою напарницу по делу.

 Вместе с Иветт они открыли ангар для кара-вэна, но... Дальше все было как в тумане из-за выплеснувшегося в кровь адреналина: улетающий корабль мошенницы, Грузчик, открытый космос, падающий на Пандору Гелиос, далеко не мягкое приземление в спасательной капсуле. Фионы нигде нет. Она бросила его и сбежала. Чего он вообще ожидал? Его подруга же первоклассная аферистка. Лгунья.

Сожаление и рухнувшие надежды.

На треснувшем экране среди обломков Гелиоса витал Джек, явно разочарованный всем, что произошло. Неудача за неудачей, и он опять в голове бедного парня. Это уже не невезение, а проклятие какое-то. Снова попался на его высокопарные речи.

Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die

За что? Подступающее отчаяние, единственным выходом из которого стало избавление от всех имплантов в теле: рука, порт, а затем и глаз, который Риз почему-то все же решил оставить себе. Ради чего? Разве только в качестве напоминания о том, что произошло. Никто ведь не додумается вставить его куда-нибудь.

Может ли искусственный интеллект испытывать настоящие человеческие эмоции? Конечно, нет. Даже то, как Красавчик стоял на коленях перед Ризом, чуть ли не слезно умоляя не отправлять его в небытие электронного пространства, было не более чем обычной уловкой, чтобы удержать парня от скоропостижного решения. Обман. Просто хорошо прописанная фанатичным ученым программа с маньячными замыслами, которая, в отличие от Гортис, не самообучалась. Без подключения к технике «Король» в цифровом воплощении был никем.

Оторванная рука теперь уже бывшего гиперионца висела где-то на штыре, а порт укатился совсем в сторону. Только глаз покоился в кармане шатена. Вот тебе и дорогостоящая бионика, принесенная в жертву во благо, возможно, целой вселенной.

Конец, Джек. Ты проиграл. Как раз эта легенда должна была умереть. И героем ты тоже никогда не был, чертов психопат.  


End file.
